Noches de Asakura
by Misu Hiwatari
Summary: ¿Qué pasa en una noche cualquiera en Funbari Inn después de varios años? AnnaxYoh... ¿Qué más?


La noche caía en Funbari (N/a: ¿Es Funbari o Fumbari

**Noches de Asakura**

**Este fic lo tenía pensado hace mucho, y comencé a escribirlo hace tiempo, pero no lo había terminado. Tuve racha de ganas de escribir y terminé éste y un capítulo de otro fic, en fin… Ojala les guste.**

La noche caía en Funbari (N/a: ¿Es Funbari o Fumbari?). La pensión Asakura se encontraba en total silencio, salvo la televisión encendida en la sala, sintonizando una novela, la cual era observada por una jovencita de piel blanca, suave, con un cuerpo esbelto, bien proporcionado, cubierto por una falda corta de color negro, y una blusa de tirantes y ligera del mismo color. Aquella mujer de cuello delgado y hombros finos, sobre los cuales reposaban cabellos dorados, sedosos y brillantes, que llegaban hasta debajo de sus hombros miraba distraída la televisión.

Afuera, se escuchaban los grillos, escondidos entre la maleza, a la cual sólo iluminaban los rayos de luz provenientes de la luna. Sí, afuera todo era silencio. La casa estaba en buen estado, era grande, pero sus habitantes eran pocos.

Su rostro permanecía con el entrecejo fruncido, parecía algo molesta, y aunque sabía todo lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel programa, no le prestaba toda la atención sólo a este. Y tenía una razón.

Hacía más de tres horas que su prometido había salido a hacer las compras para la cena, no era extremadamente tarde como para estar preocupada de si algo le había sucedido, pero se había ido cuando apenas caía la tarde, y ahora, obviamente, estaba todo oscuro.

- De seguro se quedó jugando por ahí… Ese idiota – Musitaba la chica de aproximadamente 16 años - Yo esperándolo aquí y muriéndome de hambre.

Los pensamientos de la chica se vieron interrumpidos cuando se escuchó deslizar la puerta de entrada, la principal. Se escucharon algunos movimientos, y luego los pasos suaves sobre el suelo, acercándose cada vez más hacia la sala, en donde reposaba la chica.

- Ya llegué – Anunció el chico, de mala gana, al pasar a la sala tras abrir la puerta que conectaba ésta con la estancia.

A la habitación arribó un joven de alta estatura, unos 17 años (N/a: Tienen qué crecer, ¿o no?), de cabellos castaños y cuerpo bien formado, se notaba que era fuerte, pero no tenía el estilo de musculoso, sino de resistente. Seguro aquél cuerpo atlético era resultado de su incansable entrenamiento. Pero algo no andaba bien…

- ¿Qué te pasó? – Murmuró la chica, mirando a su prometido, el cual se veía lastimado, como si hubiese jugado a las luchas con un oso. El chico dejó caer la bolsa con el mandado en el suelo, se miraba exhausto.

Su labio inferior estaba partido. Su ojo derecho se encontraba morado y un poco cerrado, pues la sangre que corría desde la ceja diestra, no le permitía abrirlo con total libertad. De su nariz caía también un hilo del líquido rojo, mientras que en brazos y piernas predominaban los raspones y uno que otro pequeño corte.

- Ahh… Es algo complicado… - Yoh Asakura sonrió con algo de nerviosismo, en realidad, le daba miedo decirle, seguro le pegaría… De nuevo.

- …. ¿Qué? ¿No piensas decirme? – Le dijo severamente la chica, con un tono ciertamente amenazante.

- Ehhh… - Alcanzó a apenas musitar el muchacho, mientras algunas gotitas de sudor aparecían sobre su rostro. Sí, habían crecido, pero en el interior, seguían siendo el mismo par de inmaduros.

- ¿Y bien?

- Bueno… Es que…

- ¿Si?

- Ahh… -El chico dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación, no había vuelta atrás, ella no lo dejaría irse sin haber aclarado todo lo que había sucedido ese día. – Bueno… Es que me peleé con un muchacho…

La chica arqueó la ceja diestra, incrédula.

- Yoh… ¿Te peleaste con alguien?

- Bueno… Yo… Es que estaban molestando a unos niños y…

- ¿Estaban?

- Ah… Bueno… Sí… Es que… Eran varios muchachos y…

- ¿Cuántos?

- Eh… Como 15…

- …

- Je… jeje… -Reía nerviosamente

- ¿Cómo demonios te dejaron así? A tus habilidades eso no sería nada…

- Si, pero como sólo eran unos humanos… Y Amidamaru ya no está conmigo… No quería hacerles daño y…

- Ay… No puedo contigo, Yoh… Eres demasiado gentil – Dijo con cierta frustración la sacerdotisa.

- Ahh… Lo siento… -Suspiró con resignación. A decir verdad, esperaba algo peor. – Bueno, iré a limpiarme…

Comenzó a caminar de regreso, ahora le tocaría ir a limpiarse… Quizá tomaría una ducha, para luego descansar. Se encontraba bastante adolorido.

- Yoh…

- ¿Sí? – Se detuvo el chico, volteando su tranquila mirada hacia su prometida.

- Siéntate.

- ¿Mmm? Pero, Anna, Yo…

- Siéntate – Ordenó de nuevo la chica.

¿Qué más le quedaba por hacer ante la petición de su amada? Yoh se encaminó hasta cerca de la mesa, y tomó asiento. Anna se levantó de su lugar y se retiró apaciblemente. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ni idea, pero en fin, seguro volvería con algún tipo de castigo.

Ante la espera, el chico se decidió por alzar la cabeza hacia el cielo, pues debía detener la hemorragia de su nariz. Llevó su mano diestra hacia el tabique, presionando éste con los dedos índice y pulgar, tratando de parar el sangrado, mientras su mente vagaba.

- Huuum… - Suspiraba el chico con cierta tristeza.

De un momento a otro, en su cuadro de visión aparecieron un par de suaves manos, que le tomaron por las mejillas, halándolo hacia atrás, haciéndolo recostarse. En vez de encontrarse con el suelo, su cabeza fue recibida por un par de muslos suaves. Yoh se quedó un tanto confundido, hasta que su mirada se posó sobre los ojos de Anna, quien le había recostado en el suelo, y lo miraba fija y profundamente.

- ¿Anna? – Una toalla mojada con agua tibia cayó sobre la cara del chico de improviso - ¡Wuah!

- No seas niño – Sentenció la chica, mientras el muchacho retiraba la toalla de su rostro, para poder mirarla, aún algo confundido.

La chica sacó algunos trozos de algodón y varias botellitas que contenían la etiqueta de "antibióticos". Tomó un trozo de algodón, empapándolo en el contenido de una de las botellas, para luego pasar éste frente a una de las heridas de el chico, quien al sentir el contacto del líquido, cerró uno de sus ojos con una expresión de dolor.

- Vamos, has tenido heridas peores que esta… No estés llorando

- E-es que… Anna… Duele T.T – Se quejaba Yoh casi como si fuese un niño pequeño.

- Si sigues lloriqueando utilizaré alcohol

- ¡No! Ya… Está bien T.T

La sacerdotisa terminó de limpiar las heridas de la cara, y sacó algunas gasas y banditas, las cuales comenzó a colocar poco a poco sobre las heridas limpias, no sin escapar de las quejas del muchacho.

Poco a poco, el silencio volvió a apoderarse de la posada "En"… Pero en esta ocasión era un poco tenso, sin embargo, resultaba tranquilo y apacible, sin mencionar, que era acogedor.

- No comprendo… - Comenzó a murmurar Kyouyama, mientras tomaba el brazo de Yoh

- ¿Mm?

- No comprendo cómo puedes meterte en tantos problemas… - Mencionó, mientras comenzaba a limpiar las heridas en el brazo con el debido cuidado y un semblante en el rostro que aunque represivo, era suave.

- Bueno… -El chico la miró.. No comprendía del todo bien lo que estaba sucediendo. Anna por lo común no era tan tranquila y dulce. –Supongo que no puedo evitarlo.. –Rió suavemente, terminando en una expresión de dolor al sentir cómo limpiaba una herida.-

- Hum… Supongo que si no fuera así haría la vida más aburrida. –Dijo la itako, mientras terminaba de poner una bandita sobre la herida de Yoh, luego dando una rápida inspección al cuerpo del chico, para verificar que no hubiese más heridas que necesitaran cuidado.

Entonces notó en la camisa marrón del chico una mancha que demostraba estar mojada con algún líquido… Acercó su mano para tocarla pero su mano fue desviada rápidamente por la mano de Yoh, que le tomó por la muñeca como reflejo.

Yoh se quedó sorprendido de sí mismo… Anna abrió sus ojos, igualmente sorprendida, mirando cómo Yoh le detenía la mano. Yoh miró su mano algo exaltado… Cuando cayó en cuenta de su fatal error, volvió la vista hacia el rostro de la chica, que le miraba atónita. Por unos segundos se quedaron mirándose fijamente… El semblante de la chica cambió a uno de molestia, y el del chico total arrepentimiento.

Un fuerte golpe fue directo a la cara del chico.

- A mi no me detienes!! – Gritó Anna, mirándolo con furia.-

- A-Anna… Espera es que no.. –Yoh trató de alejarse, llevándose la mano al rostro mientras trataba de girar para alejarse a gatas, mientras se llevaba la otra mano a su vientre, sobre aquella mancha.

- Yoh Asakura! – Anna le detuvo y le volteó de un fuerte tirón, retirando la mano del chico del vientre, y observando cómo ésta se había manchado de un color rojo. – Yoh, cómo te hiciste..? –Le levantó la camisa aún en contra de los deseos del chico, mirando entonces una herida que iba horizontal sobre su piel.- Yoh! Cómo te hiciste eso!? –Anna lo miró con molestia.

- Bueno.. Es que…

- Es que qué!?

- Es que..!! .. Esos tipos traían una navaja y…

- Una navaja!? Y cómo demonios dejaste que te hicieran algo así? ¡Por Dios! … Tienes suficiente entrenamiento como para que los hubieras puesto en su lugar en unos pocos momentos…

- Es que, Anna..

- No me des excusas, qué demonios fue lo que sucedió!?

- Es que…

- YA DILO!!

Yoh cerró sus ojos ante el grito frustrado de la chica, para luego abrirlos lentamente y mirar a otro lado.

- Es que cuando estaba contra un tipo… Me aventaron con una roca en la cabeza Y…

- Y?

- Pues.. Jeje, me quedé inconsciente.. –El chico sonrió, llevándose la mano a la cabeza, rascando un poco sobre su cabello, con su sonrisa infantil.

- Y cómo no te diste cuenta!? – Reprendió la rubia

- Ah, vamos Anna, estaba intentando separar a uno de los tipos del niño… No fue mi culpa, no puse atención a lo demás yo solo..

- Eres un idiota. – Interrumpió con la cruel afirmación que causó que el chico la mirara y bajara la mano

- Quítate la camisa y acuéstate. –Ordenó la chica, mientras buscaba en la caja de primeros auxilios

- Anna, no…

- Dije que te quitaras la camisa, Yoh. – Dijo en tono firme y un tanto molesto.

Yoh se quedó en silencio unos momentos y procedió a retirarse la camisa. Por todo su cuerpo se veían marcas de patadas y golpes, algunos raspones y varios moretones. Su cuerpo bien formado se veía un tanto deshecho. Anna lo miró, Yoh comenzó a recostarse lentamente y cuando esperaba encontrar el suelo para apoyar su cabeza, pudo sentir una suave piel.

Anna se había acomodado de manera que la cabeza del chico descansase sobre la blanca piel de sus piernas. Yoh se sonrojó por momentos y la miró. Anna no mostró cambio de semblante, y sin ningún recato acercó un algodón empapado de alcohol a una herida en su rostro.

- ¡Ay! – Exclamó Yoh

- Deja de quejarte. – Dijo secantemente.

Yoh guardó silencio.

Anna limpiaba con cuidado las heridas. Poco a poco sus manos se deslizaban con más suavidad y delicadeza sobre las heridas y piel del chico… Yoh cerró sus ojos, y Anna se sintió entonces en la confianza de cambiar su semblante. Su rostro adquirió ternura y preocupación al mismo tiempo. Lo miraba como si fuese una mujer enamorada. No le molestaba realmente que Yoh se hubiera metido en otros asuntos… El hecho era que no le molestaba nada de lo acontecido… Ni siquiera que Yoh estuviese herido… Sino que ella no pudo ayudar… Y le daba coraje que le hicieran algo a su prometido, después de todo, ella es la única que podía maltratarlo.

Sonrió por momentos al pensar en ello. Vaya que era posesiva.

Para cuando salió de sus pensamientos se percató que Yoh se encontraba dormido sobre sus piernas. Lo miró… Se notaba cansado y algo adolorido. Anna se quedó inmersa en aquella escena. Habían pasado años desde que estaba al lado de Yoh… Y aunque siempre lo había querido… ¿Cómo imaginarse que podía llegar a adorarlo de esa manera? Todos los días que estaba a su lado, le gustaba un poco más. Poco a poco todo pasaba a perder importancia, y lo único que era relevante era Yoh.

Pero no podía demostrarlo, de ninguna manera. En las noches simplemente pensaba en él, ¿cómo no se habría hartar de ella con ese carácter? … Pero no podía cambiar… Aunque fuera importante, no podía dejar de lado su orgullo, era parte de ella, y aún así, siempre pensaba en lo que podría traer esa actitud… Seguro Yoh se cansaría de ella… No faltaba mucho, y por más que quisiera cambiar, sabía que nunca sería así.

Perderlo definitivamente iba a ser terrible.

Aquellos pensamientos comenzaron a invadirla, poco a poco… Y en algún momento desbordarían su ser. Comenzó a bajar su rostro lentamente. Poco a poco logró sentir la respiración de su prometido sobre el rostro… Y sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, pero era bueno aparentar que no… Sus ojos se entrecerraron, sintiendo un roce con sus labios…

- _Mantente dormido unos instantes_ - Pensó… Si así era… Podría sentir por primera vez los labios de la persona más importante…

No había vuelta atrás… ¿O sí?

- _Yoh…_ -

**Hi there!**

**La habrá besado??**

**One Shot o continuación? **

**Los REVIEWS decidirán!**

**Gracias por leer**

**Les gustó o lo odiaron? Me gustaría recibir reviews a ver que les parece… hasta pronto..**

_**See Ya!**_

_Misu Hiwatari_


End file.
